Lost and Found
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu finds Ichigo unconscious in Inohara Park. When he wakes her up, however, he finds out something VERY interesting...
1. Amnesia

**Lost and Found Chapter 1:**

**Amnesia**

Kisshu was flying around Tokyo looking for Ichigo- again. He had checked her house, Café Mew Mew- everywhere he could think of, but couldn't find her.

Finally he went to the sakura tree in Inohara Park to think. When he got there, however, he found Ichigo lying on the ground, unconscious. _What happened? _he wondered. He went over to her, and tapped her forehead. She started to stir, then opened her eyes. "Koneko-chan, are you okay?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo looked puzzled. "Koneko-chan?" she asked. "Is that my name?"

Kisshu was startled, and said, "No, that's my nickname for you. Your name is Ichigo, don't you remember?"

"No," Ichigo said. "I don't remember anything. Who are you?"

Kisshu immediately saw an opportunity in this, and said, "I'm Kisshu, your boyfriend."

"How come I don't remember anything?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, I just came here and found you lying on the ground," Kisshu said. "Are you hurt?"

"Aside from having a headache, I don't think so," Ichigo said. "What happened to your ears?"

"They always looked like this," Kisshu said.

"They're cute," Ichigo said.

Kisshu was startled; he had expected her to say 'weird'. "You think so?" he asked.

"Yep," Ichigo said happily.

Kisshu smiled. "Do you want to see if we can figure out how you lost your memory?" he asked.

"How do we do that?" Ichigo asked.

"My brother might be able to figure it out," Kisshu said. "Pai's really smart."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Where do you guys live?"

"We have to teleport there," Kisshu said.

"Teleport?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll show you," Kisshu said. "Take my hand."

Ichigo took Kisshu's outstretched hand, and he teleported them to the main room of the Cyniclons' ship.

To Kisshu's surprise, Pai was waiting, and he did NOT look happy. "Alright, what'd I do this time?" Kisshu sighed.

"What do you think?" Pai asked irritably. "I TOLD you, no bringing the Mews here!"

"Mews?" Ichigo asked. "What's a Mew?"

Pai looked puzzled, and Kisshu said, "Koneko-chan lost her memory; I was wondering if you could figure out why."

"Oh, fine," Pai said. "Ichigo, stay quiet." He put a hand on her forehead, and closed his eyes, concentrating. Finally he said, "It looks like someone hit you over the head, and that caused you to lose your memory."

"Oh… I wonder who?" Ichigo said.

"Beats me," Pai said.

"Maybe your friends would know," Kisshu suggested.

"Friends?" Ichigo asked.

"Come on, I'll take you," Kisshu said. He held out a hand, and Ichigo took it. Concentrating, Kisshu found Miwa and Moe at Café Mew Mew, and mentally groaned. Nevertheless, he teleported Ichigo to the Café, and they landed in the main room.

Moe and Miwa were terrorizing Ryou, but they looked up as they heard the teleportation. "About time you two got together," Moe said. "Ichigo, where were you?"

"With Kisshu," Ichigo said. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember?" Moe asked.

"No, I lost my memory," Ichigo said. "Pai says someone hit me over the head."

"Aoyuck will now go to hell," Miwa said.

"Who's that?" Ichigo asked.

"The jerk who dumped you," Moe said. "If you need us, we'll be beating him to death for giving you amnesia."

"Uh… okay," Ichigo said. Moe and Miwa teleported out.

"I didn't know they could teleport," Kisshu commented.

"They're half-Cyniclon," Lettuce said.

"What are you doing with him, Ichigo?" Ryou asked disgruntledly.

"Kisshu's my boyfriend," Ichigo said happily. "He's really sweet, and his ears are adorable!"

Kisshu turned red as Ichigo asked, "Is someone going to explain what a 'Mew' is?"

"You're a Mew," Ryou said. "So are the other girls here. You're infused with animal DNA, so you can fight off the aliens attacking Tokyo. Which, by the way, includes him." He pointed to Kisshu.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu, and asked, "Why are you attacking Tokyo?"

"I'm not anymore; Moe and Miwa are currently killing my leader's human host," Kisshu said. "And we wanted to form a truce anyways. There's only one thing left before forming a truce."

"What is it?" Ryou asked suspiciously.

"Getting Pai to confess his love to Lettuce!" Kisshu said. "Although if you're going to make things difficult, I might have to annihilate you. Your hair is a hazard anyways; it appears to be radioactive."

Everyone except Ryou burst out laughing. "MY HAIR IS NOT RADIOACTIVE!" Ryou screamed. "You shouldn't be talking, either."

"Why?" Kisshu asked. "My hair isn't radioactive."

"I think it looks like emeralds," Ichigo said a bit dreamily.

"Looks like pine needles to me," Ryou grumbled.

"YOUR hair looks like radioactive butter," Kisshu said. "I think I'll start calling you 'Radioactive Butter Boy'."

"What is it with you and nicknames?" Ryou asked.

"I like them," Kisshu said, shrugging. "Where's Cup-Cake Man?"

"His name is Keiichiro, and I think he went shopping," Ryou said. "What are the other Mews' nicknames?"

"Mint is Birdy, Lettuce is Fishy, Pudding is Monkey Girl, and Zakuro doesn't have a nickname because she's SCARY," Kisshu said. "Taruto is Runt and/or Midget, and Pai is The Zombie. And you already know Ichigo's nickname is Koneko-chan."

"I love my nickname," Ichigo said happily. "Hey, if I have animal genes, does that mean I can turn into an animal?"

"Yes, but you can't turn back unless a human kisses you," Mint said. "And usually that's how you turn into a kitten; someone kisses you. Ryou's got a bad habit of pinning you against the wall and turning you into a kitten for his own amusement."

"Can I take him down?" Kisshu asked. "Koneko-chan is MY girlfriend."

"If he continues, THEN you can take him down," Zakuro said. "If he agrees to stop, however, you may not take him down."

Kisshu looked sulky, and Ichigo giggled. "Kisshu, you look so cute sulking!" she said.

Kisshu perked up, but that faded when they heard teleportation. To their surprise, Pai appeared looking totally freaked out. "What happened?" Kisshu asked.

"I went to see if Deep Blue's human host was still alive, and found two girls and a bunch of body parts!" Pai said. "Seriously, all that was left was a pile of blood, guts, and a few mangled body parts!"

"Eww…." Mint said.

"That doesn't BEGIN to describe it," Pai said. "Those two are SCARY!"

Just then, Moe and Miwa teleported back in, and Miwa asked, "Do you have somewhere we could wash our hands?"

"The bathrooms are around that corner," Ryou said, pointing.

"Thanks," Moe said, and she and Miwa went off to wash their hands.

"Do they kill people a lot?" Ichigo asked.

"They attack anyone who hurts you, physically or emotionally," Lettuce said. "They're very overprotective. I don't think they've ever killed anyone before, but I wasn't really surprised."

"That's kind of sweet," Ichigo said. "They must really care about me."

"We do," Miwa said. "We like protecting you."

"Do you guys know where I live?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but your parents aren't there again," Miwa said bitterly. "They leave you alone nearly 24/7, and when they get back this time, they're going DOWN."

Ichigo looked sad, and asked, "Do they not like me?"

"Not sure," Moe said. "All we know is that they spend almost all their time in foreign countries, and leave you home alone with a note and a bunch of money. You were sad yesterday, because they left without saying goodbye again."

"I don't want to go home if no one's there," Ichigo said.

"Do you want to come home with me?" Kisshu asked.

"Can I?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure," Kisshu said. "Should I take you to get some of your stuff?"

"Sure, thanks," Ichigo said.

Ryou didn't seem too happy with this, and asked, "Are you going to do anything weird to her?"

"I'll make sure he doesn't," Pai said. "But Kisshu knows better anyways. He just doesn't act it."

"Mmph," Kisshu said. "Come on Koneko-chan, let's get your stuff."

Ichigo took his hand, and he teleported to her room.

**Another idea….. Review plz!**


	2. The First Flashback

**Lost and Found Chapter 2:**

**The First Flashback**

Ichigo and Kisshu landed in Ichigo's room, and Ichigo looked around. "It's pink in here," she said.

"That's your favorite color," Kisshu said.

"What's your favorite color?" Ichigo asked.

"Green," Kisshu said. "I like black a lot too."

"Cool," Ichigo said. "Those are nice colors. Should I bring a sleeping bag?"

"No, we can sleep together," Kisshu said.

"K," Ichigo said. She looked in the closet, and found a suitcase, then asked, "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"I think it's across the hall," Kisshu said. Ichigo left and came back a few minutes later with a bunch of toiletries and shampoo. She packed them into a bag, and put it aside, then started looking for clothes. She eventually found a bunch of clothes, and stuffed them into the suitcase. Then she looked at Kisshu, and asked, "Do you know what books I like?"

"Not really, but I imagine the ones you like are over on that bookshelf," Kisshu said, pointing. Ichigo looked, and went to get a bunch of books. She also picked out what looked like a sketchbook, and stuffed all this into the suitcase.

"I can't think of anything else," she said.

"Well, we can always come back," Kisshu said. "Ready to go?"

"I'm all set," Ichigo said. She closed the suitcase, and picked it up. Kisshu took her hand and teleported to his room.

When they landed, Ichigo looked around. "This is huge," she said. "Who are your pictures of?"

"That's you," Kisshu said. "The ones with cat ears are of you in Mew form, and the rest are you in human form."

"Are you obsessed with me?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess you could say that…." Kisshu said uncomfortably.

"You're cute," Ichigo said happily.

"I like it when you say I'm cute," Kisshu said happily. "You can put your suitcase wherever."

Ichigo set her suitcase down in a corner, just as her cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she asked, "Whose number is this?"

Kisshu came over and looked, then said, "I don't recognize it. Maybe it's one of your parents?"

Ichigo sighed and picked up. "Moshi moshi?" she said.

"_Ichigo, it's Mom," _Sakura said. _"Where are you?"_

"I'm living with my boyfriend, Kisshu," Ichigo said. "He's been helping me since I lost my memory."

"_You lost your memory? How?" _Sakura asked.

"Apparently some guy called Aoyama hit me over the head," Ichigo said. "Moe and Miwa say you and my dad leave me home alone 24/7; why is that?"

"_We thought you wanted time by yourself," _Sakura said.

"That sounds like overkill," Ichigo said. "I was supposed to let Moe and Miwa know when you got back; was there anything else?"

"_Are you coming back?" _Sakura asked.

"I'll consider it," Ichigo said, and hung up. She noticed Kisshu watching her, and asked, "Do you know Moe or Miwa's numbers?"

"No, but I bet they're in your phone," Kisshu said.

Ichigo looked through her contacts, and found Miwa's number. She pressed Send, and waited. Miwa picked up after two rings, and said, _"Hi Ichigo, what's up?"_

"My parents are back," Ichigo said. "You said to let you and Moe know, so I figured I'd call."

"_We'll go 'chat' with them," _Miwa said. _"We'll be by when we're done."_

"K," Ichigo said, and hung up. She looked at Kisshu, and said, "They're coming by later."

"K," Kisshu said. "Hey, let's make out!"

Ichigo smiled, but suddenly her eyes went blank. "Koneko-chan? Are you okay?" Kisshu asked.

He got more worried when Ichigo clutched her head, crying out. Then she passed out, Kisshu barely managing to catch her before she hit the floor. He set her down on the bed, and shook her shoulder. "Ichigo? Ichigo, can you hear me?" he asked. Ichigo didn't stir, and Kisshu noticed she looked kind of scared. He put a hand on her forehead, and closed his eyes, looking into her mind. It looked like she was having some kind of flashback.

_**Ichigo's flashback: **__Ichigo was at the sakura tree in Inohara Park with Aoyuck. "Aoyama-kun, I have something to tell you," Ichigo said._

"_What's up?" Aoyuck asked._

"_I'm a Mew Mew," Ichigo said._

_Aoyuck looked shocked, and asked, "You're one of those freaks?"_

_Ichigo felt her heart start to shatter as she said, "We're not freaks; we're just trying to protect Tokyo from the aliens!"_

"_You're a human with animal parts, that makes you a freak," Aoyuck said. "Why don't you go make out with one of the aliens instead? You're all freaks. And I won't date a freak."_

"_But-" Ichigo started, but Aoyuck hit her over the head, hard. Her vision started going black, and the last thing she heard was, "Goodbye, freak." Then she passed out._

Kisshu saw the whole thing, and his face formed into a snarl. _If that bastard wasn't already dead, I would rip him limb from limb for doing that to Koneko-chan. Too bad Moe and Miwa already did that…._

Sighing, he took his hand off Ichigo's forehead, then tapped her forehead with one finger. Ichigo stirred, then opened her eyes. "Kisshu?" she asked. "Some guy was telling me I was a freak…. Do you think I'm a freak?"

"No, I think you're special," Kisshu said. "I would never think of you as a freak."

"Thanks…." Ichigo said. "I've got the worst headache, do you have headache medicine here?"

"Not sure, but Pai can heal, so I'll ask him to take care of your headache," Kisshu said. "I think he should also figure out why remembering things caused you to collapse."

"K," Ichigo said.

Kisshu called telepathically, _Pai!_

_What's wrong? _ Pai asked.

_Ichigo collapsed remembering something, and she has a headache, _Kisshu said. _Can you come help?_

_On my way, _Pai said, and cut the connection. Two minutes later, he teleported in, and went over to Ichigo, who was still lying on Kisshu's bed. He put a hand on her forehead, concentrating, and said, "I think the headache is from remembering too much at once. If you start remembering a lot at a time, it could damage your mind."

"I can't control it, though," Ichigo said. "And if all my memories are going to be like that one, I'm not sure I want my memory back."

"Maybe we should ask Moe and Miwa if it's a good idea to get your memories back," Kisshu suggested. "They've known you for longer than I have; they'd know better than me."

"Where are they?" Pai asked.

"Last I checked, they were going to 'chat' with my parents," Ichigo said.

"Chat?" Pai asked.

"I imagine they're going to beat Ichigo's parents up," Kisshu said.

Suddenly they heard teleportation, and Moe and Miwa appeared. "How'd it go?" Kisshu asked.

"They went down in flames, and we made it clear that hurting Ichigo is a VERY bad idea," Moe said. "They said they wouldn't leave you alone anymore, but Miwa and I don't think they're really going to keep that promise. You might be better off living here, Ichigo."

"What about school?" Pai asked.

"How well do you think she'll do with amnesia?" Miwa asked. "She'll have to relearn almost everything. And we're her only friends."

Pai sighed, and said, "I guess I could homeschool her….."

"I hate math…." Ichigo said.

"So does Kisshu," Pai said. "And Taruto."

"Who's Taruto?" Ichigo asked.

"My younger brother," Pai said. "Everyone hates math except me; I can handle it."

"Thanks," Ichigo said.

"Welcome," Pai said. "Moe, Miwa, I've got a question. Do you know who your father is?"

"No, Mom never told us," Miwa said. "I think it's painful for her to talk about, so we don't ask."

"When we go back to our planet, maybe you two can come for a while and try to find your dad," Pai said.

"Pai, aren't we going to get exiled?" Kisshu asked.

"I talked with our leader the other day, and explained that Deep Blue never intended to help us, and that we were trying to form a truce," Pai said. "He isn't going to exile us."

"Alright," Kisshu said. "Will he mind that Ichigo is most likely coming back with us?"

"I'll speak with him," Pai said. "Lettuce says the truce idea was Ichigo's, so if I tell him that, and that her parents abandoned her, I don't think he'll object."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "I think I'd like living with Kisshu."

"We'll go tell Ryou that you're going to be living with Kisshu from now on, and that he's going down if he decides to interfere," Moe said. "I know how to project images into peoples' minds; if I show him what we did to Aoyuck, I'm sure he'll cooperate."

"Great, thanks," Kisshu said.

Moe and Miwa smiled, then teleported off.

**I know it's short, but that's all I can think of for now. I'll try to have more out soon, k? Review!**


	3. Arrangements and Revelations

**Lost and Found Chapter 3:**

**Arrangements and Revelations**

Moe and Miwa teleported into Café Mew Mew, and found the other Mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro sitting around talking. They looked up, and Lettuce asked, "How'd it go with Ichigo's parents?"

"They went down in flames," Moe said. "And NO, we didn't kill them. They swore they'd never leave Ichigo alone again, but Miwa thinks they won't keep that promise, and I trust her WAY more than two jerks who were hurting our best friend."

"So if you don't trust them to do the right thing, what's going to happen to Ichigo?" Ryou asked.

"She's living with Kisshu now," Miwa said.

"WHAT!?" Ryou shouted.

"Got a problem with that?" Moe asked menacingly. "We already made sure that he won't do anything to her, so you don't have anything to worry about."

"What about when Kisshu has to go home?" Mint asked. Ryou was steaming.

"She'll go too," Miwa said. "Pai said he'd contact their leader and explain the situation. He's going to homeschool her, too."

"What about her life here?" Mint asked.

"Before she got amnesia, it was a nightmare, frankly," Moe said. "We were her only friends till she met all of you, and once she became a Mew Mew, her life just got worse. Her parents had started leaving her alone for weeks on end when she was twelve, and when she was forced to work here, she just got more miserable. Blondie treated her like dirt, she barely got paid anything, and she basically did all the work here."

"What about us, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"No offense, but none of you did as much as Ichigo did," Miwa said. "Zakuro scared everyone away, Mint just drank tea and did nothing else, you were kind of busy swinging from the ceiling and doing tricks, and Lettuce, while she really did try, broke everything she laid hands on. Ichigo's the sole reason this Café was a success; if she hadn't been such a good worker, Keiichiro wouldn't be this famous. No one would have come to eat his cakes."

"And Blondie was worse than Mint," Moe said. "Not only did he act like Mint and never did any work or helped out, he docked Ichigo's paycheck once a week on average for FUN, he was nasty to her every time she saw him, and even though Ichigo basically kept his Café running, he never recognized that. Instead, he made her life a misery. I honestly don't understand why she didn't quit. It might be better if she doesn't get her memories back; she was going into depression before Aoyuck gave her amnesia. Kisshu's 'toy' comments were part of it, but it was mainly her home and work life that were making her miserable. Her parents left her alone nearly 24/7, and since she had the world's worst boss, she was miserable already, and had to come home to an empty house. We actually spent a lot of time at her house over the past three months, as she got more and more depressed. We were worried she'd kill herself if we weren't there to stop her."

"Why didn't she tell us?" Ryou asked.

"She figured that aside from Lettuce and Pudding, no one would care," Miwa said. "And all three of us knew telling YOU would be a mistake, Blondie. You could care less about her feelings; you've proved that over and over again. So unless you want to end up like Aoyuck, stay away from Ichigo and Kisshu."

"I don't trust the aliens," Ryou grumbled.

"Well, it's a good time to start learning, because last I checked, we're giving them all your Mew Aqua," Moe said calmly.

"And if you change your mind, you get taken down," Miwa added.

"Miwa, we need to tell Mom that we might be going to Cyniclonia for a while too," Moe said. "Maybe she'll at least tell us what our dad's name is."

"Good idea, but first-" Miwa went over to Ryou, and put one finger on his forehead. After a minute, she snapped her fingers, and said, "That should do it."

"What was that?" Mint asked.

"Insurance policy," Miwa said. "That should ensure that Ryou won't even think about separating Kisshu and Ichigo."

"Would you really do that to me?" Ryou asked.

"No, there wouldn't be a head left if we did it to you," Moe said, smirking evilly.

Ryou gulped, and said, "I won't separate them….."

"Good," Moe and Miwa said together. "We should get home, Mom's probably worried again."

"Have fun," Lettuce said.

Moe and Miwa smiled and teleported out. Ryou breathed a sigh of relief.

_**At Moe and Miwa's house: **_"Mom, we're home," Moe called out.

"Where WERE you?" Mrs. Yanagida asked, coming into the room.

"Ichigo has amnesia," Moe said. "So first we killed Aoyuck, because he's the reason behind the amnesia, then we went to the Cyniclons' ship, because Ichigo's living there now, and then we went to beat up her evil parents."

"You KILLED Aoyama!?" Mrs. Yanagida asked, horrified.

"Yep," Miwa said. "Don't worry, the body was pretty unrecognizable when we were done, and we didn't get seen."

Mrs. Yanagida groaned. "Is there anything ELSE I need to know?" she asked wearily.

"Pai said he'd take us to Cyniclonia to find our dad," Moe said happily. "Don't worry, we're not staying, but it would be nice to find our dad, especially since we don't know anything about him."

"Which reminds me, can you at least tell us his name?" Miwa asked. "I'd hate to have to go through your mind to find out, Mom."

"I TOLD you, no mind-searching!" Mrs. Yanagida said.

"Well, if you tell us our dad's name, we won't have to," Moe said reasonably.

Mrs. Yanagida sighed. "Are you going to come back?" she asked.

"Of course," Miwa said.

"When are you leaving?" Mrs. Yanagida asked.

"We're not sure," Moe said. "We're also not sure how long we're staying, but we will come back. Ichigo's going to live there; we should help her settle in."

Mrs. Yanagida sighed again, resigned, and said, "Your dad's name is Tsukimori Hideki."

"Moe, let's go ask Pai if he knows that name!" Miwa said excitedly. "Mom, we'll be back!"

"It better be by 7," Mrs. Yanagida said.

"We'll do our best," Moe said, and she and Miwa teleported out.

_**Back with Kisshu and Ichigo: **_They were sitting on Kisshu's bed, and playing Hangman, when a loud alarm went off. Ichigo's cat ears and tail popped out, and she looked at them, puzzled. The alarm was fading, and she asked, "Kisshu? Why do I have a tail?"

"That's what happens when you get startled or excited; your ears and tail pop out," Kisshu explained.

"Oh…. my tail has a bow on it," Ichigo said.

"I think it's cute," Kisshu said. He reached out, and rubbed one of Ichigo's cat ears. Ichigo leaned into his hand, purring. "I didn't know you could purr," Kisshu said.

"That's the noise I'm making?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a cat's happy noise," Kisshu said.

"Having my ears rubbed makes me feel happy," Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled and kept rubbing her ears. It was relaxing for both of them, so they jumped when Moe and Miwa teleported in. "Sorry, we didn't mean to startle you," Miwa said. "Mom told us our dad's name!"

"We had to threaten to go through her mind first, though," Moe said. "I wonder what happened, anyways…."

"What's his name? I might have heard it," Kisshu said.

"Tsukimori Hideki," Miwa said. Kisshu's jaw hit the floor.

"What?" Moe asked.

Kisshu was completely speechless, and Ichigo poked him. That snapped him back, and he said, "That's the name of our leader…. Maybe that's why he isn't married."

Moe, Miwa, and Ichigo looked shocked. "This is going to cause chaos," Kisshu said. "We'd better go let Pai know." He got up, and said to the girls, "Follow me."

The girls followed him to a large metal door, and watched as he banged on the door. After about a minute, Pai's voice shouted, "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! YOU CAN COME IN! JUST STOP BANGING!"

Kisshu snickered and opened the door, then went in, followed by the girls. Pai glared at them and asked irritably, "What is so important?"

"Moe and Miwa's dad is Hideki-sama!" Kisshu said. Pai's jaw hit the floor.

"How the hell is that possible?" Pai asked.

"He wasn't always our leader; he used to be in the military," Kisshu said. "What if he was one of the ones sent to Earth for a while?"

"I thought he hated humans…." Pai said.

"I think that either it was an act, or something happened between him and Moe and Miwa's mother that was sufficiently bad enough to make him hate humans," Kisshu said. "Or it could be both."

"Mom never talks about him," Miwa commented. "I think something happened between them that was really painful for her, and maybe him as well. She said if we go through her mind she's going to come up with the worst punishment known to man, so we don't go through her mind. But I'd like to find out what happened."

"I was going to call Hideki-sama soon to tell him about Ichigo; maybe now's a good time," Pai said. He went to a large screen in the back of the room, and pressed some buttons. The screen flickered a bit, and then a Cyniclon man's face came up. "Oh, hello Pai, how's the truce coming?" he asked.

"I think it's pretty much finalized, Hideki-sama. We just have to get the Mew Aqua, and then we'll be coming back," Pai said. "That's not the reason I called, though."

"So what is the reason you called?" Hideki asked.

"Two reasons, actually," Pai said. "One is a request. Mew Ichigo, the one who suggested the truce plan, has been living with us since her parents abandoned her, and since she has no one here on Earth, we would like permission for her to live with our family."

"I guess there's no harm in that, but is there more to this request?" Hideki asked.

"Ichigo has amnesia," Pai said. "I haven't examined her yet, but judging by the fact she didn't remember her name, I'd say it's better if she stays with us. She and Kisshu are together anyways."

"Well, I can see no harm in letting her live with you, so you may bring her back," Hideki said. "What was the second reason for your call?"

"Kisshu discovered Ichigo's two childhood friends are half-Cyniclon," Pai said. "When they asked their mother who their father was, she apparently gave your name. Moe and Miwa are fraternal twins, and they seem to have taught themselves how to use their powers. Forgive me for asking, but do you know anything about this?"

Hideki sighed. "Yes," he said. "Before I became leader, I was sent to Earth for military training. I got separated from the others with me, and our orders were not to use our powers, so we could blend in with the humans. Unfortunately, I got lost, and a human woman found me sleeping in the park near her house. Why she decided to bring me home with her was beyond me, but she was a very sweet person. I had pretty much given up hope of my teammates finding me, and Yume and I had gotten close, so we started living together. Soon enough we were sleeping together, and I got her pregnant. At the time we were happy about that, but it wasn't long after that that my teammates found me. When they found me living with a human woman, they assumed she had brainwashed me. They told her my true identity, and though I tried to stop them, they knocked her out and took me with them. I never saw her again; I was appointed leader of Cyniclonia, and due to that, I couldn't leave the planet without getting dragged back and arrested. I wanted to go back and find her, but I couldn't."

Pai sighed. "Moe and Miwa want to come with us for a while, and meet you," he said. "Is that okay?"

"Of course, I'd like to meet them too," Hideki said. "Will you ask them if they can bring their mother?"

"I'll try," Pai said. "According to them, she never spoke of you. They apparently had to threaten her with mind-searching before she would even tell them your name."

"Great…." Hideki said. "She probably hates me….."

"Do you still want us to bring her?" Pai asked.

"If you can," Hideki said.

"We'll do our best, then," Pai said. "We should be back in a few days, I will let you know the exact timing when I know."

"Thank you, Pai," Hideki said, and the screen went black.

Pai sighed, and looked at the others. "I guess we should get the Mew Aqua, and then go talk with Moe and Miwa's mother," he said.

"Alright," Kisshu said. "Let's go."

**I'm SO sorry I didn't get this out sooner! I'll try to update again soon! Review!**


	4. Leaving Earth

**Lost and Found Chapter 4:**

**Leaving Earth**

Kisshu took Ichigo's hand, and teleported. They landed in the main room of Café Mew Mew, and Moe, Miwa, and Pai teleported in soon after. Taruto and the other Mews were already there, along with Keiichiro, but Ryou didn't appear to be there.

"Where's Radioactive Butter Boy?" Kisshu asked.

"If you're talking about Ryou, I think he caught some kind of stomach thing," Keiichiro said.

"I doubt that," Miwa said. "I bet he keeps thinking about trying to separate Ichigo from Kisshu."

"Why would that cause him to throw up?" Keiichiro asked.

"I implanted the image of what we did to Aoyuck into his mind, and it will pop up whenever he thinks about trying to get rid of Kisshu," Miwa said. "I figured if he forgot what's going to happen if he tries to separate Ichigo and Kisshu, we'd have a LOT of problems, so I made sure he'd NEVER forget."

"What did you do to Aoyama?" Keiichiro sighed.

"First we beat him up to the point where there was nothing left that was recognizable as human except the head, and then we demolished his face," Moe said happily.

"I only put the image of the remains in Blondie's mind," Miwa said.

"Can you take it out?" Keiichiro asked.

"Nope," Miwa said. "Nor should I. Do you WANT Blondie to try to separate Ichigo and Kisshu?"

"No," Keiichiro sighed. He went to a table and picked up a box. "This is all the Mew Aqua we have," he said, handing the box to Pai.

Pai looked, and said, "This is plenty, thank you, Keiichiro. Did the others tell you Ichigo is coming with us?"

"Yes," Keiichiro said. "They also told me she has amnesia, and her parents are probably in the hospital by now."

"We're going too," Moe said.

"You are?" Lettuce asked.

"Yes, we discovered their father is our leader," Pai said.

"Wow…." Mint said.

Kisshu sighed. "We should go figure out whether we can get Moe and Miwa's mom to come with us," he said. "Pai and Taruto will probably visit, but I might not, since Ichigo gets to live with me."

"If we have to stay on Earth, you WILL be visiting," Miwa said. She gave Kisshu a very evil look, and he said, "Okay! I'll visit if you have to stay on Earth."

"Good," Miwa and Moe said together.

"Pai, you'll visit?" Lettuce asked.

"Of course," Pai said.

"Taru-Taru, Pudding will give you candy every time you visit," Pudding said.

"Can I visit once a week?" Taruto asked.

"NO!" his brothers shouted.

"If she's giving you candy every time you visit, you'll be allowed one visit a MONTH," Pai said. "Your sugar rushes are dangerous."

"If Pudding doesn't give Taru-Taru candy, can he visit once a week?" Pudding asked hopefully.

"We'll see," Pai said. "We have to get our planet in order first, remember?"

"Fine…." Pudding said. She hugged Taruto and said, "Pudding will miss you, Taru-Taru!"

"I'll miss you too, Pudding," Taruto said, turning red.

The others smiled, then turned to watch Pai, who was kissing Lettuce. When they broke it off, everyone clapped, and Lettuce turned red.

Kisshu snickered, and Pai glared at him, then said, "Let's get going. I'm taking the Mew Aqua back to the ship; why don't you three go talk with Moe and Miwa's mother? I could meet you there."

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said. "I don't know where I'm going, though." Miwa put a finger on his forehead, and after a minute, he said, "I see it."

"Good, let's go," Moe said. She and Miwa teleported out as Kisshu took Ichigo's hand, nodded to the others, and teleported after them.

They all landed in the entryway of Moe and Miwa's home, and heard footsteps. Mrs. Yanagida came around the corner, and sighed. "Guests for dinner?" she asked. "Didn't I tell you to tell me first? What if we don't have enough?"

"We're actually not here for dinner….." Kisshu said.

"Oh… sorry," Mrs. Yanagida said. "Why are you here?"

"Well, it turns out Moe and Miwa's father is my leader," Kisshu said. "We called him today, and he said he'd love to meet Moe and Miwa, and he'd also really love it if you could come."

"He still loves me?" Mrs. Yanagida asked softly.

"Sounded like it to me when he told us what happened, and even though it was expected of him, he never married," Kisshu said. "Do you still love him?"

"There's a reason I never married, and it's because I was hoping he'd return," Mrs. Yanagida said. "Now I get to see him?"

"Yes," Kisshu said. "You all should start packing; we might be there a while. We can come back later, but for now just pack what you think you need, like clothes and stuff."

"How long is the flight?" Moe asked.

"About six hours," Kisshu said.

"We'll start packing," Mrs. Yanagida said.

"K," Kisshu said. "Do you guys need help, or should I take Ichigo back to the ship?"

"You can take Ichigo back, we know how to get there," Moe said.

"K," Kisshu said. He took Ichigo's hand and teleported to his room. Pai came in a minute later, and asked, "Is Moe and Miwa's mother coming?"

"Yup, they're packing," Kisshu said. "We just have to wait."

"Alright," Pai said. "I have to admit, when I offered to help Moe and Miwa find their dad, I didn't expect this to happen. The Council's NOT going to be happy…."

"We'll take things as they come," Kisshu said. "We forgot to ask Moe and Miwa if getting Ichigo's memory back is a good thing or not."

"We can ask when they get here," Pai said.

They heard teleportation a while later, and Moe and Miwa appeared with Mrs. Yanagida and three suitcases. "Hi guys!" Moe said. "We finished packing."

"Good," Pai said. "We have a question for you two."

"What's up?" Miwa asked.

"Is getting Ichigo's memory back a good idea?" Pai asked.

Miwa sighed. "I don't think so, and neither does Moe," she said. "Ichigo was going into depression before she lost her memory; I don't think it's a good idea for her to remember what's happened to her if she doesn't have to. Blondie was nasty to her every time he saw her, she was lonely because her parents were never there; from age twelve, her life has been pretty miserable, and we're the only thing that kept her going. We don't want her to go into depression again, so I really think it's better for her and the rest of us if Ichigo doesn't regain her memories."

Pai sighed. "There's a technique I can use to make sure she doesn't regain her memories," he said. "And judging by what happened last time she remembered something, if she continues remembering things, it could damage her mind." He turned to Ichigo and asked, "Ichigo, do you want to get your memories back, considering what we've been talking about?"

Ichigo thought, then said, "No, I'm fine the way I am. If you all think it's a bad idea for me to get my memory back, then I don't really want it back."

"Alright," Pai said. "Is it okay if I use that technique I mentioned on you?"

"Does it hurt?" Ichigo asked.

"No, not at all," Pai said. "It's a healing technique."

"What do you need me to do?" Ichigo asked.

"Just lie down on the bed and relax," Pai said. Ichigo obeyed, and Pai put a hand on her forehead. She fell asleep, and Pai concentrated. After about five minutes, he snapped his fingers, and said, "That should do it. She needs to sleep off the technique, so try to stay quiet, k?"

"K," the others said.

"I'm going to go fly the ship," Pai said. "Taruto's probably getting impatient."

"Good luck," Kisshu said. Pai nodded and teleported out. Kisshu looked at Moe, Miwa, and Mrs. Yanagida, and said, "You can sit down wherever."

"Thanks," Mrs. Yanagida said. She went and sat on Kisshu's sofa while Kisshu settled down on the bed next to Ichigo. Moe and Miwa settled down on the end of the bed as Kisshu started stroking Ichigo's hair gently. Ichigo started purring softly, and Kisshu smiled.

Suddenly he heard Moe say telepathically, _Kisshu, do you think it's going to cause problems with Mom and us being on your planet?_

_To be honest, I think it's going to cause chaos, _Kisshu said. _Hideki-sama is actually known to hate humans, so it might be hard for some people to believe that it was an act. The Council will probably be able to keep order, though._

_What's leadership like on your planet? _Miwa asked.

_Our leaders are chosen by the Council, _Kisshu said. _Usually it's the firstborn of the previous leader, but if the Council thinks that person is unfit to be leader, they can choose someone else. The Council is the real power behind the governing of Cyniclonia- or at least, they were until Deep Blue came along. Our people were desperate to find better living conditions; it wasn't long before the Council and Hideki-sama trusted Deep Blue completely. Now that he's dead, I imagine the Council will go back to being the main power behind the Cyniclonian government._

_Wow….. _Miwa said. _Hey, Ichigo's waking up._

Kisshu looked down, just as Ichigo opened her eyes. "Kish?" she asked.

"I'm here- wait, did you just give me a nickname?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, do you mind?" Ichigo asked.

"I love it," Kisshu said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," Ichigo said, sitting up. "Did we leave Earth?"

"Yeah, we left about an hour ago," Kisshu said.

"I can't believe I'll be on a different planet soon," Ichigo said.

"Yeah…." Miwa said.

"I think it'll be fine once we heal the planet," Kisshu said.

"Well, we'll find out when we get there," Moe said.

**I know it's too short, but I can't think of anything else right now. Review plz!**


	5. Cyniclonia

**Lost and Found Chapter 5:**

**Cyniclonia**

Another five hours passed, and everyone was getting kind of bored, when they felt the ship get bumpy. "Feels like we're almost there," Kisshu said.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, they felt the ship bump, and eventually stop moving. About five minutes later, Pai teleported in and said, "We're here. Leave your things for now; we can get them later."

Kisshu and the others got up, and followed Pai out to the main room. Taruto was there, and he asked, "Can we go now?"

"Yes," Pai said. He walked to a wall, and pressed a button. The floor opened up, and he motioned to the others, who followed him out.

To their surprise, only a few people were waiting. Most of them were middle-aged or elderly, but one of them, a man with brown hair, was about the age of Mrs. Yanagida. Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto bowed as the man came up to them, and said, "It's good to see everyone got here safely. Did you bring the Mew Aqua?"

"Hai," Pai said. He opened the box, and said, "This is what we have."

"That's an amazing amount," the man said. He looked over at the girls and Mrs. Yanagida, and said, "I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm Tsukimori Hideki, known as Hideki-sama to my people."

"It's nice to meet you," Ichigo said. "I'm Ichigo."

"You as well," Hideki said. He looked over at Moe, Miwa, and Mrs. Yanagida, and then went over. "Yume, it's been a long time," he said softly.

"It's been way too long," Mrs. Yanagida said. "These are our daughters, Moe and Miwa. And you're extremely lucky you didn't have to go through all the parent-teacher conferences that I did. Not to mention they got suspended almost weekly."

Hideki laughed. "I was like that too- but I didn't get suspended that often," he said. "What'd you two do?"

"Beat everyone who hurt Ichigo into a pulp," Moe said. "Anyone who hurts Ichigo will go down in flames. We don't care if they've got weapons."

"You two are a handful," Mrs. Yanagida said dryly. "But it definitely helped Ichigo a lot, so I put up with it until your principal finally gave up on you two, and decided to stop punishing you."

"I hope you don't have to beat up too many people here," Hideki said.

"If they don't hurt Ichigo, we won't hurt them," Miwa said.

"Good," Hideki said. "Yume, we should catch up later, alright?"

"Sure, as long as we actually get to catch up," Mrs. Yanagida said.

"Of course, it's just that we need to heal the planet and talk to the Council before we actually get some time off," Hideki said.

Mrs. Yanagida nodded, and Hideki smiled at her before turning to Pai and asking, "How do you propose we heal the planet?"

"Mew Aqua is used by pushing it into the person or thing that needs to be restored, and activated by the one using it's desire," Pai said. "If we push some into the ground, it should restore the planet."

"Alright," Hideki said. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"If you don't mind," Pai said.

"Go ahead," Hideki said.

Pai took the Mew Aqua out of the box, then put his hands over it. To the others' surprise, the lot of it fused together. "Kisshu, Taruto, let's combine our powers and make the Mew Aqua more powerful," he said.

Kisshu and Taruto came over and each put a hand on the large ball of Mew Aqua. Then they pushed it into the ground. The ground itself began to glow, the glow spreading out until everything as far as the eye could see was glowing. Then the glow got brighter and bright till everyone was shading their eyes, and flashed.

When everyone opened their eyes, they were awed. They were standing in the middle of a large field of flowers. A river was nearby, as was a forest. Looking behind them, their jaws dropped. "There's a town?" Pai asked.

"Well, our records say that there were ruins above ground when we reached this planet; maybe the Mew Aqua restored that town," Hideki said.

"Should we go check it out?" Kisshu asked.

"Not right now," Hideki said. "Everyone is waiting underground for news; it wouldn't be fair to keep them waiting."

"Alright," Kisshu said. "Are we going now?"

"Hai," Hideki said. He led the way to an opening in the ground, and went down, followed by the others. Sure enough, there was a large crowd of Cyniclons waiting. Hideki called, "The planet has been restored! Come and see!"

Everyone cheered, and followed Hideki outside. As soon as they came outside, there were several gasps, and more cheering. Cyniclons started to run around in the field as an older Cyniclon man came up to Hideki, who was standing with Mrs. Yanagida. "Hideki-sama, I suppose you have a reason for inviting humans here?" he asked.

"I thought I already explained that," Hideki said.

"You said Mew Ichigo was coming, you didn't mention the others," the man said.

Hideki sighed. "I suppose you remember what happened after I came back from Earth?" he asked.

"All too well; your father blew his top," the man said. "What of it?"

"I was never brainwashed," Hideki said. "I played along after they brought me back, letting them tell you that I had been brainwashed, but that was a lie. I had no intention of being killed by my father, and hoped that this would be sufficient excuse not to be named leader after his death. Unfortunately, I STILL got appointed leader, and was unable to go back to Earth and find Yume, the only woman I ever loved. You and the other members of the Council must have noticed that I absolutely refused to get married, right?"

"Hai," the man said.

"Pai called me yesterday, and told me that Kisshu had found two half-Cyniclon girls on Earth, and when they asked their mother who their father was, their mother gave my name," Hideki said. "Before I got dragged back here, Yume was expecting twins. Unfortunately, I never got to see my daughters grow up, but now that I've met them, and seen Yume again, I've decided I'm not going to let anything separate us again."

The man sighed. "What about their lives on Earth?" he asked.

"We were going to nag Mom into letting us stay anyways," Moe said. "Now we might not have to give her a headache!"

"The girls don't have any friends besides Ichigo and Kisshu, this might be for the best," Mrs. Yanagida said. "And now they'll have their father around as well as just me."

The man groaned. "I'll start working things out," he sighed. "But you're the one who gets to explain what happened on Earth."

"I knew that was coming," Hideki said. "Thank you, Koni."

"Of course," Koni said. He left, muttering under his breath.

"I hope us being here won't be a problem," Mrs. Yanagida said.

"Koni's just a worrywart," Hideki said. "He's the head of the Council, and very well respected, though, so it shouldn't be too hard for him to convince people that you're all staying and aren't going to be a problem."

"Thanks," Mrs. Yanagida said.

Hideki smiled, but that faded, and he looked serious. "Yume, there's something I wanted to ask you, but I was taken back here before I could," he said.

"What is it?" Mrs. Yanagida asked.

Hideki took a box out of his pocket, and then went down on one knee. Opening the box, he asked, "Yanagida Yume, will you marry me?"

Mrs. Yanagida began to cry as she said, "Yes!"

Hideki took her hand, and slid a slim gold band with a heart-shaped diamond on it onto her right ring finger, and said, "You just made me very happy, Yume."

The others started clapping as Hideki said, "I bought this ring on Earth, and I was going to ask you, but then I got dragged back here. I kept the ring all this time, though. I'm glad I did."

"I can't wait till _I'm _old enough to do that…." Kisshu said.

"Kish? How old am I?" Ichigo asked.

"You're thirteen," Kisshu said. "And I'm fourteen, so we've got a while to wait- unfortunately."

"How long?" Ichigo asked.

"You have to be eighteen to get married," Hideki told her. "So five years from now."

"Lots of time to plan," Ichigo said.

"That's a good way to look at it," Pai said. "Unlike Kisshu, who appears to be sulking."

Ichigo looked, and giggled. "Kish, you're so CUTE!" she said.

Hideki smiled and asked, "Ichigo, have you remembered anything yet?"

"No," Ichigo said.

"I used that technique on her," Pai said. "Moe and Miwa told us that she had been going into depression before she lost her memory, and they thought that it wasn't a good idea to have Ichigo go back to that. They were worried she was going to commit suicide. Ichigo said it was fine, so I used the technique that will ensure she never gets her memories back."

"If you don't mind my asking, what exactly happened with her parents?" Hideki asked.

"They started leaving Ichigo home alone for weeks at a time when she was twelve," Miwa said. "They never said goodbye, and they just left her a bunch of money for food. It got to the point where they were only home about two days a month, and at that point, Moe and I started spending a lot of time at Ichigo's house to make sure she didn't kill herself. She was crying herself to sleep every night, and Moe and I started sleeping in her room on the floor almost every night."

"Her parents came back a few days ago, and we beat them up," Moe continued. "They said they wouldn't leave anymore, but Miwa said she didn't trust them, and since Miwa's more sensitive than I am, we went and told Ichigo that living with Kisshu was a better idea. They're in love anyways, so it didn't make sense to separate them. We think this will make Ichigo happy."

"Kish makes me happy," Ichigo said.

"Thanks Koneko-chan," Kisshu said happily. "You make me happy too."

Ichigo smiled. Suddenly a young woman ran up to them, bowed, and said, "You've all been called to meet with the Council!"

"Thank you," Hideki said. "Are they in the usual room?"

"Hai, follow me," the young woman said.

The group followed her back underground, and through a tunnel to a large cavern with carved stone benches around a circular flat area. The benches were all occupied by Cyniclons, all of whom were older than Hideki. In the front row was Koni, and he stood when he saw them. "Thank you, Kia, you may go," he said. The young woman bowed and left.

Koni sighed and said, "Hideki-sama, we've called you and the others here to talk about what will happen now. As per your request, I have told the Council that Yume, Moe, Miwa, and Ichigo are all staying here on Cyniclonia. Some members have a few questions for the girls, however, and I agreed."

"Alright," Hideki said. He turned to Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa, and asked, "Are you okay with that?"

"Sure," Miwa said. "We'll probably have to answer for Ichigo, though."

"That's fine," Hideki said. He turned back to the Council and asked, "What did you wish to ask them?"

A Cyniclon woman stood and said, "It's just about their powers. We would like to know what these girls can do."

"Okay," Miwa said. "Moe and I have some shared abilities, but we also each have one thing the other can't do. Both of us can fly, teleport, go through people's minds, and summon a weapon. We both have swords, and they both have the same ability; shooting fire blasts at people. We haven't learned much about them, though, because we prefer hand-to-hand fighting."

"What are your individual abilities?" Koni asked.

"I can heal," Miwa said.

"I can summon anything to me," Moe said. "Like if I need something from home and I'm at Ichigo's, I can summon it to me."

"That's not very common," Koni commented. "Are you able to send the item back?"

"No," Moe said. "That would have come in handy that time I somehow managed to summon Ichigo….."

"That sounds like a different ability," Kisshu said. "Summoning items is one thing, but if you focus on someone hard enough, you can teleport that person to you, even though you're not touching them."

"Oh…." Moe said.

"Ichigo, what are your abilities?" Koni asked.

"I don't know," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo has amnesia," Miwa said. "Ichigo, do you have your pendant with you?"

"You mean the yellow thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Miwa said.

"It's in my suitcase," Ichigo said. "I didn't know what it was for, but I thought if it was in my pocket, it must be important, so I kept it with me. What is it?"

"It's for transforming into your Mew form," Moe said. She turned back to the Council and said, "The Mews' weapons were created specifically for use on Chimera Animas and Cyniclons. Ichigo's attack is the most powerful of all the Mews, so it's better if she doesn't use it. In human form, she still has cat reflexes and instincts, so she could probably learn to use another weapon if need be."

"The three of us can all use telepathy as well," Miwa said. "We might have to teach Ichigo how to again, but she should still be able to use it."

Koni nodded, and looked over at Yume. "Yume, are you able to use any powers?" he asked.

"I can use telepathy, but that's it," Yume said. Everyone's jaws dropped.

**How come Yume can use telepathy? Find out by reviewing, and hopefully I'll have more out soon!**


	6. Yume's Past

**Lost and Found Chapter 6:**

**Yume's Past**

The others were stunned. "I didn't think humans could learn that," Koni said finally. "How did you learn?"

"Hideki gave me that ability when we found out I was pregnant, and told me to call him if something happened," Yume said.

"And we didn't know about this why?" Miwa asked.

"You two would start asking questions that I didn't want to answer, and then I'd get a headache," Yume said. "Or a migraine, knowing you two."

Suddenly a woman on the Council asked, "Koni-sama, isn't that against the law? Transferring our powers to humans?"

"That only applies to dangerous powers," Koni replied. "If Hideki-sama had given Yume the power to summon a weapon, or create energy blasts, that would be against the law, but giving her the ability to use telepathy isn't against the law. I am surprised she retained it for this long, however."

"You mean it could wear off?" Yume asked. "I haven't used it in a while, but I know when Moe and Miwa are using it."

"Not always, you were completely unaware of our plot to hover over the doorway till you got home and sneak attack you," Miwa said.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," Yume grumbled.

Koni sighed and said, "I think we need to figure out why Yume retained this ability so long. Pai, can you handle that?"

"Hai," Pai said. He went over to Yume, and put a hand on her forehead, concentrating. "The ability hasn't even faded," he said. "I can't sense why, though."

"My parents were chemists," Yume said. "I was exposed to a lot of different things as child; is it possible that something I was exposed to is keeping the ability in my mind?"

"That's a possibility," Pai said. "I would have to test some of your blood to find out."

"Let's do that later," Koni said. "Yume, the Council also has some questions for you."

"Alright," Yume said.

"How did you and Hideki-sama meet?" one of the men asked.

"I found him sleeping in a park near my house, and asked if he had a place to stay," Yume said. "When he said no, I told him he could come stay with me. I don't exactly know why I did it; part of it was probably that I was lonely. My parents had passed away a month ago, and I was living in their house again. I'm an only child, and while I had friends, most of them were in college at the time. My parents couldn't afford to send me to college, but at least I graduated high school. Anyways, I brought Hideki back to my house. He told me that he had been separated from the friends he was traveling with, and that it was unlikely they were going to find him. Since Tokyo's a huge place, I told him he could stay with me."

Before she could go on, Koni asked, "Hideki-sama, why did you tell her that it was unlikely your teammates would find you?"

"I stayed in that park for a week before Yume found me; they never came to look for me," Hideki said. "I figured they thought I had been killed or something. And our orders were not to use our powers during the time we were on Earth."

Koni sighed. "Why did you impregnate Yume?" he asked.

"We were in love with each other, and it had been about six months since I had been separated from the others," Hideki said. "And it was another five before they came to find me. By the time they found me, Yume was five months pregnant, and we had discovered that she was having twins."

"What happened when they found you?" a woman asked.

"Yume and I were talking about names when we heard someone banging on the front door," Hideki said. "We both went to get it, and found my teammates outside. The leader saw Yume and immediately jumped to the conclusion that she had brainwashed me. He demanded to know why she was keeping me here, and she said, "I'm not, Hideki wanted to stay with me after I found him." He assumed she was lying, and told her that I wasn't human, and I was coming back with him. She tried to stop him from dragging me off, and he knocked her out. He knocked me out when I tried to go back, and I ended up going home in one of the cells on the ship. I was hoping the scandal would be enough to get my father to disown me, so I could go back to Earth and be with Yume, but I STILL had to become leader. Stubborn little…" Hideki trailed off, muttering something about meddling parents, and Koni sighed again.

"Who was the leader of your group?" Koni asked.

"Gimore Han," Hideki said.

Koni nodded, and said, "Pai, go find him and bring him here."

"Hai," Pai said. He bowed and teleported out.

Hideki looked at Koni, who said, "I've heard he's still prone to jumping to conclusions, but I'd like to hear what he thought too- and have him apologize."

"Isn't he working in the military training school now?" a woman asked.

"Yeah, and he's a JERK," Kisshu said bluntly. "Anyone who gets on his bad side gets detention and a black eye. Doesn't matter if what they did was actually against the rules, if he doesn't like it, he punishes the kid. I had him for one term, and I was the only one who didn't get a black eye or worse. Of course, that was AFTER I beat Shiro, so that might be why. But everyone else got on his bad side somehow, and they got punished. I swear, all you had to do is LOOK at the guy wrong, and he'd punch you and yell, "One week in detention!" Jerk."

"I guess we'd better have a word with him; you're not the first to say that," Koni said.

"Who's Shiro?" Moe asked.

"The guy who used to be the best warrior on this planet," Kisshu said.

"I remember that fight," one of the men on the Council said. "My wife literally fainted when you won."

"Sorry about that," Kisshu said.

"Why did she faint?" Miwa asked.

"Kisshu was ten years old, and he creamed Shiro, who was undefeated, in about eight minutes," the man said. "And Shiro was twenty-five."

"Jeez Kish, you must be amazing," Ichigo said.

"I guess," Kisshu said.

Suddenly Pai teleported back in with a Cyniclon man who appeared to be about forty. He bowed when he landed, and asked, "The Council wished to see me?"

"Yes," Koni said. "We would like an explanation about the incident on Earth thirteen years ago."

"The one where I had to drag Hideki-sama back here?" Han asked.

"Yes," Koni said. "According to his and Yanagida Yume's accounts of the event, you simply barged into their home and accused Yume of brainwashing Hideki-sama with no actual proof. Yume's account of the situation matches Hideki-sama's. Would you care to explain your behavior?"

"I didn't believe that any Cyniclon would willingly live with a human," Han said. "Much less one who was next in line to become leader of our people."

"Why did it take you almost a year to find Hideki-sama after he became separated from your group?" a woman on the Council asked. "Shouldn't your first priority once you noticed him missing have been to find him?"

"Uh….." Han said.

"I get it," Kisshu said. "You must have believed that if you didn't find Hideki-sama, someone else would have the chance to be leader. At the time you were in a position of power; if Hideki-sama hadn't been found, you might have become leader yourself."

"Kisshu, that's a grave accusation," Koni said. "What is your reasoning?"

"Yumemi-sama is right; Han's first priority after finding Hideki-sama missing should have been to find him," Kisshu said. "Hideki-sama waited in one spot for a week, but Han and the others never found him. Han can't have been searching very hard if he couldn't find Hideki-sama in a place he stayed in for one week. A teammate vanishing is cause enough to use the power we have to find another Cyniclon, no matter where he or she may be. If Han couldn't find Hideki-sama, it means he never used that power. Just now, his hesitation in answering Yumemi-sama's question says to me that he did not put Hideki-sama's disappearance as a high priority- if it was a priority at all. As leader of an Earth scouting mission, he was in a position to become more powerful in the military, at least. Hideki-sama's disappearance, if he harbored ambitions to be leader of our people, could be seen as an opportunity."

"Then why did he come after Hideki-sama so forcefully?" Koni asked.

"Simple," Kisshu said. "Neru-sama, Hideki-sama's father, asked for a report. Han could only keep Hideki's disappearance a secret if Neru-sama didn't ask to talk to his son. If Neru-sama asked to speak with Hideki-sama, that is an order that can't be denied lightly. Han would then have to tell Neru-sama that Hideki had gone missing. As next in line for the position of leader, Hideki-sama would be important to have around. Neru-sama would make it clear that Han would have to find Hideki-sama. That's a direct order. In our military, direct orders must be carried out. Neru-sama would have ordered Han to bring Hideki-sama back. The reasoning behind his rough treatment of both Yume and Hideki-sama is that he was angry at having to bring back the man he saw as his rival. He told everyone Hideki-sama had been brainwashed to make sure he wouldn't get the blame for Hideki-sama's disappearance."

"How did you come up with this theory?" Koni asked. "It's sound logic, but not the type I'd expect from a fourteen-year-old."

"Do you remember the talent my father had?" Kisshu asked.

Koni's eyes widened. "Heightened perception in any situation," he said. "And with that comes the ability to analyze the situation, and put it into a logical form. You inherited that?"

"Hai," Kisshu said. "I can tell what people are going to say almost before they know themselves. Pai says it's creepy, but it certainly comes in handy at times."

"I wish I had something like that," Koni commented. He turned back to Han, who was looking nervous, and asked, "Are these accusations correct, Han?"

"Fine. I wanted to be leader, but it didn't work out. Happy?" Han asked bitterly.

"Far from it," Koni said coldly. "Abandoning a teammate- no matter who he or she is- is against our laws, Han. The sentence is ten years in jail. The Council will decide whether or not to make it longer, considering the importance of the one you abandoned. Any more insubordination, and we'll start considering other options. Is that clear?"

"Hai," Han said bitterly.

Koni concentrated briefly, and two Cyniclon men dressed in similar uniforms appeared. They bowed, and Koni said, "Take Gimore Han to the cells and guard him."

"Hai," the two said, and went to Han. They grabbed him by the arms, and teleported off.

"Well, that didn't go as planned," Hideki commented. "Do we have anything else to discuss?"

One of the women said, "Yes. It's about Yume's place on Cyniclonia, as well as your daughters."

**Waaay too short, but I can't think more right now. I'll try to get more out soon. In the meantime, REVIEW!**


	7. Discussions

**Lost and Found Chapter 7:**

**Discussions**

"What about their positions?" Hideki asked.

"I assume you're planning on marrying Yume?" Koni asked.

"Hai, she said yes," Hideki said.

"I can see no harm in that," Koni said. "Yume can become your wife, and things will continue on for you both as would be expected."

"I sense there's a 'but' in there somewhere," Hideki commented.

"Yes," Koni said. "Normally we would, at some point, ask you if you thought that your firstborn child was fit to be leader, be it a girl or a boy. However, you don't have just one firstborn child; Yume gave birth to twins. Considering how close they are, it doesn't seem right to have just one be the leader. That would put a strain on their relationship. Do you have a suggestion for what should be done?"

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I have an idea," Pai said. Koni nodded, and Pai continued, "When I studied our history, there were at least two similar cases to this one; the leader of our people had firstborn twins. The first case ended badly; the twin boys were continually fighting, and eventually the Council had to choose someone else. In the second case, however, it was a pair of fraternal twins; a girl and a boy. They were able to jointly lead our people while continuing to get along. That case seems to me like our current situation; twins who have an unshakable bond, and therefore could lead our people together. I don't believe there is anything in our laws that says there can't be more than one leader, is there?"

"There isn't anything specific, but it's not encouraged," Koni said. "The Council had a discussion about this before we heard that Hideki-sama actually does have children, and came to an almost unanimous decision on a different candidate."

"I don't like where this is going…." Kisshu said.

Koni sighed. "The Council decided that Kisshu would be the best choice to succeed you, Hideki-sama. Only Yumemi-sama disagreed."

"Well, she was right," Kisshu said. "I'd be a DISASTER!"

"The only reason I said that was that you had let a tank of lizards loose in your school the day before, and one of them turned into a Chimera Anima," Yumemi said.

"Wait, the Council decided I'd be the best choice for leader when I was EIGHT!?" Kisshu asked incredulously.

"Koni, that does seem a bit early to decide something like that," Hideki commented. "And undefeated warrior or not, I seem to recall every last teacher at the school saying, "Kisshu's a nightmare!""

"We all thought he'd mature, and I think we were right," Koni said.

"Kisshu hasn't matured," Taruto said suddenly. "He spent the time we weren't attacking stalking Ichigo and sleeping in the tree outside her window."

"I don't deny the stalking, but the only reasons I was sleeping in her tree were that you were on sugar high, and Pai was in my other favorite tree," Kisshu said.

"You couldn't share the tree Pai was in?" Taruto asked.

"Not with him shooting lightning at me," Kisshu said dryly. "I may be reckless, but I'm NOT stupid. And Ichigo's tree wasn't too uncomfortable."

"Why didn't you just ask me to let you in?" Ichigo asked.

"At the time, you hated me," Kisshu said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, puzzled. "You're so sweet."

"I think we're getting off track," Koni said before Kisshu could respond. "Kisshu, why are you opposed to becoming leader? It's many years away."

"I told you, I'd be a disaster," Kisshu said.

"Kisshu, that's not your real reason," Pai said. Kisshu looked away, and Pai sighed. Then he turned to the Council, and said, "Kisshu's father made him promise two days before his death that he would never go into politics, for any reason."

There was dead silence in the room, and Kisshu lowered his head, burying his face in his hands. Ichigo went over and hugged him, and he hugged back, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Pai, why is that?" Koni asked.

"My uncle wanted to have a better family life, which was impossible due to his hectic life as a politician," Pai said. "It killed him that he couldn't spend more time with Kisshu and his wife, as he was always being called to sit in on important meetings. He also felt that the ability he had- heightened perception- was being exploited. He and my aunt were quick to realize Kisshu had inherited that ability, and two days before they were killed in the rockslide, they took him and me aside, and made him swear on his life that he would never go into politics. And then they made me swear on my life that I would never forget this conversation, or let Kisshu forget it. Several members of the Council attended their funeral, I am surprised none of them remembered what Kisshu said when he went to speak."

"What did he say?" Koni asked.

"He said at the end of his speech, "And obedient to my father's wishes, I will never go into politics." That's what I heard, and I was standing next to him," Pai said. "Forgive my boldness, but his father was a good man, and from what I've heard, a well-respected politician. In honor to his memory, please do not force Kisshu to go into politics. It's not what Uncle Higashi would have wanted."

The Council members were silent, and then Hideki said, "I agree with Pai, Koni. You and the Council should either allow my daughters to lead our people together, or find another candidate."

Koni sighed, but bowed and said, "Very well. You all might as well go; the Council needs to discuss this."

Hideki nodded, and motioned to the others. Pai came over to Ichigo, who was still holding Kisshu, and asked, "Is he okay?"

"I think he fell asleep," Ichigo said softly. She gently let him go, and nearly fell. Pai picked Kisshu up, and said softly, "Yeah, he's asleep. Grab my shoulder, we'll take him home."

Ichigo obeyed, and Pai teleported to the main room of a house with no windows. The room was cozily lit, and almost as soon as they landed, a middle-aged couple came in. "Pai! What happened?" the woman asked.

"We met with the Council after coming back today, and they wanted to talk about leadership with all of us," Pai said. "Hideki-sama has twin daughters, but before the Council found out, they had apparently decided Kisshu would be next in line."

"Oh, no…." the man said. "What happened?"

"I told the Council about Kisshu's vow, and Hideki-sama told the Council that they had to find someone else or let Moe and Miwa be next in line," Pai said. "I'm grateful Hideki-sama backed me up like that. I think Kisshu got worn out with Ichigo hugging him and being sad, and he fell asleep while I was telling the Council it was a bad idea to force Kisshu into being leader."

"You're extremely lucky Hideki-sama agreed with you," the woman said. "Telling the Council they've made a bad decision is hazardous."

"I know," Pai said. "Can I put Kisshu in his room?"

"Of course," the man said. "Is this Ichigo?"

"Hai," Pai said. "Ichigo, these are my parents, Yuki and Hayako."

"Nice to meet you," Ichigo said, bowing slightly.

"You too," Yuki said. "You can call us Aunt Yuki and Uncle Hayako, k?"

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "And thanks for taking me in."

"Ichigo, do you want to stay with Kisshu?" Pai asked.

"Yes please," Ichigo said. She followed Pai to a small room, and watched as he set Kisshu down on the bed, and took off his boots, then tucked him in. He put a hand on Kisshu's chest, then said softly, "He just needs to sleep. He'll be fine when he wakes up."

"K," Ichigo said. She sat next to Kisshu, and gently smoothed his hair back, then started stroking it.

"I'm going back to talk with my parents; stay with Kisshu," Pai said.

"K," Ichigo said, still playing with Kisshu's hair. Pai left, and Ichigo smiled as Kisshu leaned into her hand, sighing happily.

Kisshu started to stir about two hours later, and opened his eyes sleepily to see Ichigo looking down at him. "Koneko-chan?" he asked.

"I'm here," Ichigo said. "How are you feeling?"

Kisshu sat up. "I feel fine," he said. "Did I fall asleep in your arms?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. She put a hand on his cheek gently, and asked, "You're really okay?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "I just don't like talking about my parents a lot- especially not with people I don't know personally. What happened after I fell asleep?"

"Pai and Hideki-sama convinced the Council not to force you into becoming leader at some point," Ichigo said.

Kisshu sighed. "I'm glad," he said. "Where is Pai?"

"I think he's still talking with his parents," Ichigo said. "Should we go see?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. He got up, and followed by Ichigo, went to the main room. Pai was in there with his parents, and they looked up as Kisshu and Ichigo came in.

"Kisshu, are you okay?" Aunt Yuki asked.

"I'm fine, thanks Aunt Yuki," Kisshu said.

Aunt Yuki smiled and said, "We've been talking about what to do now that Ichigo's going to be living here too."

"I'm not a problem, am I?" Ichigo asked.

"No, of course not," Aunt Yuki said. "It's just that it's mainly boys in this house, that's all. But Pai says you're really attached to Kisshu, so you two will be sharing a room, k?"

"K!" Ichigo said happily.

"You get to sleep together until we find another bed," Uncle Hayako said. "But if you're irresponsible, you don't get to do it after we move to the surface, got it?"

"Got it," Kisshu said. "Ichigo won't do anything either, right?"

"Besides cuddle? No," Ichigo said. "Kish is very cuddly."

Kisshu turned dark red as Aunt Yuki giggled. "That's what Kisshu's mother said about his father," she said. "Like a big teddy bear."

"Exactly," Ichigo said.

"Kisshu, do you like cuddling?" Uncle Hayako asked.

"With Ichigo, yes," Kisshu said. "She's fluffy."

Pai snickered. "'Fluffy'?" he snickered. "That's an interesting word choice, Kisshu."

"You're snickering," Kisshu commented. "So what's going to happen this time? The last time you snickered at something I said, I broke my leg two hours later. You cursed me!"

"I did NOT curse you, you little demon," Pai grumbled. "And nothing's going to happen this time, because I didn't curse you."

"Pai, you can curse people?" Ichigo asked. "I hope you don't have a bad temper…. I don't want to get cursed."

"I do NOT curse people, Kisshu's simply paranoid because he finds me showing actual emotion creepy," Pai said disgruntledly. "And you don't have to believe everything Kisshu and/or Taruto say about me."

"Oh….. Then why did Kish break his leg?" Ichigo asked.

"He was trying to sneak attack someone and missed," Pai said. "And he was on the roof of the school, so it was a pretty bad fall."

"The person dodged right before I hit them; you must have told them ahead of time," Kisshu said.

"No, that was Kino," Pai said.

"Kino is EVIL," Kisshu said.

"Alright boys, that's enough talk about cursing people," Uncle Hayako said. "Don't you have to get your stuff off the ship?"

"Yeah," Pai said.

"Alright, Ichigo can help me make dinner while you get her stuff and yours," Aunt Yuki said. "Ichigo, do you know how to cook?"

"I don't remember," Ichigo said.

"I forgot to mention Ichigo has amnesia," Pai said. "And her friends said she shouldn't get her memory back, so I used that technique on her."

"Isn't that a bit severe?" Uncle Hayako asked.

"According to her friends Moe and Miwa, they were spending almost all their time at her house trying to make sure she didn't kill herself," Pai said. "I didn't think it was a good idea to go back to that kind of depression, and Ichigo was okay with it, so I used the technique on her. Moe said she can use telepathy, but she has to relearn it. Can you handle that while Kisshu and I get our stuff and hers?"

"Of course," Aunt Yuki said.

"Thanks," Kisshu said, and he and Pai teleported out.

**Another chapter! I'll try to work on something else now, so keep watching my stories and review!**


	8. The Council's Decision

**Lost and Found Chapter 8:**

**The Council's Decision**

After Pai and Kisshu teleported out, Aunt Yuki said, "Ichigo, do you want to learn telepathy?"

"Yes please," Ichigo said.

"Alright, focus on me and think what you want to say," Aunt Yuki said.

Ichigo concentrated, and asked telepathically, _Can you hear me?_

_Yes, you're all set, _Aunt Yuki replied. Aloud she said, "Let's go make dinner, k?"

"I might have to relearn how to cook…." Ichigo said.

"That's fine," Aunt Yuki said. "I'll teach you."

"Thanks Aunt Yuki," Ichigo said, smiling happily. Aunt Yuki smiled back, and led the way to the kitchen.

_**Meanwhile, with Pai and Kisshu: **_The boys teleported to the ship, and went to their rooms. Pai was finished packing, and was about to teleport back when Kisshu teleported in. Pai was about to yell at him, but then noticed Kisshu looked sad. "Today was hard, wasn't it?" Pai asked.

"Yeah….." Kisshu said sadly. "What if the Council forces me to become leader anyways? I'd be dishonoring Dad's memory….."

"Hideki-sama told the Council that they had to either let Moe and Miwa succeed him, or find a different candidate," Pai said. "I think he understands. And remember, Hideki-sama is still young; he's not even thirty-five. You won't have to worry about this for many years, if at all. I know it's hard talking about your parents for you, and I imagine it's ten times harder when you're speaking to the Council."

"I don't like talking about my parents with strangers," Kisshu said. "Thanks for telling the Council what Dad said for me."

"Sure," Pai said. "Should we get back?"

"Just one question," Kisshu said. "Where the HELL did all these stuffed animals come from?"

"Different toy stores in Tokyo," Pai said. "They're fluffy and cuddly."

Kisshu burst out laughing, and Pai said sourly, "SO glad I can cheer you up."

Kisshu just snickered and teleported off with his suitcase and Ichigo's.

Pai sighed and teleported back home as well.

_**Back with Ichigo and Aunt Yuki: **_Aunt Yuki was teaching Ichigo how to make a Cyniclon dish called 'tarka' which was a sort of stew. "I think there's some rolls left over from last night," Uncle Hayako said, coming into the kitchen.

"Oh right," Aunt Yuki said, and went to get them. "Is Taruto back?"

"Yeah, he's in his room," Uncle Hayako said. "Should I get him?"

"Good idea, and if Kisshu and Pai aren't back, call them; this is almost ready," Aunt Yuki said. "Ichigo, you can turn the stove off and cover the tarka."

"Okay," Ichigo said, and did that. They heard teleportation in the living room, and Ichigo went out.

Kisshu and Pai had arrived, and Kisshu said, "I got your suitcase, Koneko-chan."

"Thanks Kish," Ichigo said. "Aunt Yuki taught me how to make tarka."

Pai shuddered, and Kisshu said, "Still hate it, Pai?"

"I despise tarka," Pai muttered.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I just don't like it," Pai said. "Everyone ELSE likes it, I'm just odd."

"I tried some; it tastes good to me," Ichigo said. "What don't you like about it?"

"It's evil," Pai said- then glared at Kisshu as he started laughing.

"Pai, it's stew," Kisshu snickered. "It can't be evil, because it doesn't have a mind."

"Mmph," Pai said.

Aunt Yuki came out and said, "Dinner's on the table- and YES, you have to eat it, Pai."

Pai groaned, and followed Aunt Yuki to the kitchen table, followed by Ichigo and Kisshu, who were snickering.

Taruto and Uncle Hayako were waiting, and Taruto snickered when he saw Pai's face. "I can't believe you still have a vendetta against tarka," Taruto said.

Pai sighed and sat down. Aunt Yuki handed him a bowl of tarka, and then did the same for the others. The others started eating, and Kisshu said, "Koneko-chan, this is really good."

Ichigo blushed and said, "Thanks, but I just did what Aunt Yuki told me to."

"Well, we like it," Uncle Hayako said. Then he looked at Pai, who was glaring at his bowl, and said, "If you don't eat it, you're not getting anything else."

"And I know you're thinking you can go find something on the ship, so forget it," Aunt Yuki said. "At least try it."

Pai sighed and took a spoonful, then looked at it in surprise. "This tastes different," he said.

"Good or bad different?" Aunt Yuki asked.

"Good….." Pai sighed.

"Maybe you just needed some time to get used to it," Ichigo said. "I think people's tastes change as they get older, right?"

"You're right," Uncle Hayako said.

"Ichigo, I just thought of something," Aunt Yuki said. "Do you know if you have any allergies?"

"No," Ichigo said. "I hope not."

"I'll ask Moe and Miwa," Kisshu said. "They've known Ichigo since they were three; if anyone knows, they would."

"Alright," Aunt Yuki said. "Let's finish dinner first, though."

Kisshu nodded, and they resumed eating. When they finished, Aunt Yuki said, "Pai, Taruto, you're on clean-up tonight."

"Fine…." Taruto said. Pai just nodded, and they started cleaning up as Ichigo and Kisshu went back to their room.

Sometime later, Kisshu and Ichigo were talking when they heard the front door open, and Aunt Yuki asking, "Who are you two?"

"Probably Moe and Miwa, let's go," Kisshu said. Ichigo nodded, and they went to the front door as they heard Miwa say, "I'm Miwa, and this is Moe; we're looking for Ichigo and Kisshu. Koni-sama called them to meet with the Council."

Kisshu flinched, and Ichigo took his hand as they came around the corner. "Good, I was just about to come get you," Aunt Yuki said when she saw them. "I suppose you heard?"

"Yup," Kisshu said gloomily.

Aunt Yuki sighed. "At least try to be polite," she said. "Go on."

Kisshu nodded, and walked out with Ichigo. Then he, Moe, and Miwa teleported to the meeting room.

The Council and Hideki were waiting, and Hideki said, "Good, you brought them."

"Hai," Moe said. "What was it you wanted to talk about with us?"

Hideki looked at Koni, who sighed and said, "The Council has been discussing the question of leadership, since the discussion is supposed to happen when the firstborn child of the leader is thirteen. Normally, as Hideki-sama's firstborn is not one child, but two, we would be questioning whoever we had already seen fit to be leader instead, but due to Hideki-sama's wishes, we will be questioning both his choice and our own."

"Why did you call Ichigo here, then?" Moe asked.

"Hideki-sama insisted that she was to be here as well, and wouldn't explain why," Koni said. "And he still won't."

"I have no reason to," Hideki said calmly. "Were you planning on questioning Kisshu first?"

"Yes," Koni said. "Although due to his opinion on this, my first question might be my last."

"Let's hear it," Hideki said.

Koni sighed, and asked, "Kisshu, why are you so dead-set against becoming leader? I've heard Pai's explanation; I now wish to here yours."

"I swore to my father that I would never go into politics for any reason," Kisshu said. "I never had any interest anyways, but I will not break my vow to my father. I feel that I would be dishonoring his memory if I disobeyed his wishes, and frankly, I'd be a complete disaster as leader."

"What makes you say that?" a woman on the Council asked. "Those in the military all think you'd be a great leader. You led the Earth mission, and you were the one who discovered Deep Blue never intended to help us."

"I'm just not cut out for leading our people, and knowing everyone's problems besides my own and my friends would drive me nuts," Kisshu said. "I know I can't handle it, and besides, Hideki-sama has children, so it's better to ask them to do it. Moe and Miwa can handle it, and then I don't have to disobey my father's wishes."

"Is this more about your father's wishes then your own wishes?" Koni asked.

Apparently that was the last straw for Kisshu, because he snapped, "I would rather die than become leader. GOT IT!?"

The room went dead silent, until Hideki sighed and said, "Koni, that's enough." He turned to face the Council, and said, "Regardless of your wishes, I am hereby overriding your decision to make Kisshu my successor, as is my right as leader. The Council is free to find someone other than Moe and Miwa to be my successor, as long as it's not Kisshu. In the event you can't, my daughters should be allowed to rule jointly, as there is nothing in our laws that specifically forbids it. If you wish to question Moe and Miwa, now is a good time. I'm taking Kisshu and Ichigo home. Is that clear?"

"Hai," Koni said. "The Council will question Moe and Miwa, and if we see they are capable, we will make them both your successors. Otherwise, we will start looking for someone else."

"Good," Hideki said. He walked to Kisshu and Ichigo, and said, "I'll take you two home; I should let Yuki and Hayako know what happened."

"Thank you," Kisshu said. Hideki smiled and took both of them by the shoulder, then teleported to their front door, and knocked.

The door was opened by Yuki, who immediately bowed. "May we come in?" Hideki asked.

"Yes, of course," Yuki said. She opened the door to let them in, and then closed it behind them. "Did something happen?" she asked worriedly. "You all look pretty grim."

"I think Koni went too far," Hideki said. "Kisshu told him that he'd rather die than become leader, and I decided to override the Council's decision this time. They will either allow Moe and Miwa to succeed me, or pick someone other than Kisshu. I do have a favor to ask of you, though."

"Of course, what is it?" Yuki asked.

"I want you to keep Kisshu home for a few days, until this blows over," Hideki said. "Koni will get over it, but he's not happy with me or Kisshu right now, and I feel that it's better that he doesn't see Kisshu for a while."

"Hai," Yuki said. "Thank you for protecting Kisshu, Hideki-sama."

"Of course," Hideki said. "I have to go."

"Thank you," Kisshu said, bowing. The others bowed as Hideki teleported out.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'll try to get more out soon, k?**


	9. Settling In

**Lost and Found Chapter 9:**

**Settling In **

After Hideki left, Aunt Yuki sighed. "Kisshu, what were you thinking?" she asked. "Telling the Council something like that is basically committing suicide!"

"I'm sick of people telling me that I should become leader," Kisshu said. "I'm not going to disobey Dad's wishes, even if it costs me my life."

Aunt Yuki hugged him. "We'll all support you," she said softly as Kisshu hugged her back.

"Thanks," Kisshu said.

"I'm going to keep you home for a while; I don't want to put you in danger," Aunt Yuki said. "Ichigo, will you stay too?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "I'm kind of tired, can I go to bed?"

"Sure," Aunt Yuki said. "Kisshu, you should call it a night too."

"K," Kisshu said. "Come on, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo sleepily followed Kisshu back to their room, and took her shoes off. She watched as Kisshu took his boots off, then climbed into bed with him. She curled up against him, and promptly fell asleep. It took Kisshu a while longer, but eventually he too fell asleep.

The next morning Kisshu woke up to find Ichigo already awake, and playing with his hair. "Kish, are you okay?" she asked. "Aunt Yuki said you don't normally sleep past 7, but it's about 10:30, and I was getting worried."

"I think yesterday wore me out more than I realized," Kisshu said, sitting up. "I'm fine now."

"I'm glad," Ichigo said, hugging him. "Should we go eat breakfast?"

"K, I'm hungry," Kisshu said. Ichigo got up, and Kisshu did the same.

They went to the kitchen, and Aunt Yuki immediately asked, "Kisshu, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I think I was just worn out," Kisshu said. "I'm fine."

Aunt Yuki put a hand on his chest briefly, then said, "I guess you're right. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Kisshu said.

"I made pancakes," Aunt Yuki said. "Come have some."

Kisshu and Ichigo went and got some pancakes, and started eating. "Where's everyone else?" Kisshu asked.

"Most people are outside, checking out the town the Mew Aqua restored," Aunt Yuki replied. "The Council and Hideki-sama are going to figure out who's living where, so we don't have problems. I think Pai and your uncle went back to the ship to see if there's any leftover food, and Taruto went to play with Yusuke- and no doubt brag about his time on Earth."

Ichigo giggled, and Kisshu said, "That's Taruto for ya."

"What are you two going to do today?" Aunt Yuki asked.

Before Kisshu or Ichigo could respond, there was a knock on the front door, and they went to see who it was. It turned out to be Moe and Miwa, and Kisshu said, "Hi, what's up?"

"Dad wants to talk with all of you," Miwa said. "I think it's about housing, but I'm not sure."

"Where is he?" Kisshu asked.

"We can take you," Moe said. "And don't worry, this has nothing to do with last night."

"Alright," Kisshu said. He, Ichigo, and Aunt Yuki followed Moe and Miwa outside as Moe asked, "Kisshu, are you okay?"

"Pretty much," Kisshu said. "Last night wasn't easy for me."

Miwa sighed. "Our request to 'chat' with Koni-sama was denied," she said. "Dad said we should try not to beat the Council up, no matter WHAT they do."

"That's good advice," Aunt Yuki said dryly.

Moe and Miwa both sighed. They reached a building on the outskirts of the town, and Moe knocked on the door three times. "Come in," they heard. Moe opened the door, motioning for the others to go in. They did so, and Moe came last, closing the door behind them.

They saw Hideki sitting in a chair, and Ichigo, Kisshu, and Aunt Yuki bowed. "Welcome," Hideki said as they straightened. "I asked Moe and Miwa to bring you three here so we could chat about what you need once you move to the surface. Yuki, I know you are currently raising not only Pai and Taruto, but Kisshu and now Ichigo as well. I was thinking of offering you a larger house than most people are getting, since I'm well aware that no one else is raising four children."

"If you don't mind, that would be a big help," Aunt Yuki said. "Hayako and I share, as do Kisshu and Ichigo, but Pai and Taruto sharing a room is a disaster. They've had to since Taruto was old enough to sleep in a bed; it would be a big help if they could have separate rooms."

"So you need four bedrooms?" Hideki asked.

"Yes, but only if you don't mind," Aunt Yuki said.

"Your children saved our planet; it's the least I can do," Hideki said. "I'll let you all know when the house is ready."

Aunt Yuki, Ichigo, and Kisshu bowed. "Thank you," Aunt Yuki said. "Did you have anything else to discuss?"

"Yes, actually," Hideki said. "The Council questioned Moe and Miwa last night while I was talking with you, and came to the conclusion that they are fit to be my successors. When I die, they will lead our people jointly. So Kisshu, you shouldn't have any more problems with them. I know what being forced into something you don't want to do is like. I would have much rather gone back to Earth and helped Yume raise Moe and Miwa then be dragged back here and be forced into becoming leader. I don't think the Council should have asked that of you after Pai told them what your father said, but unfortunately, I can only control them so much. Luckily for all of us, they've moved on to discussing Gimore Han's sentence, so we shouldn't have any more problems for a while. And Kisshu, now that they've finally got the message, you can leave your house whenever you want; I just didn't want you to run into Koni or one of the others and have them start nagging you."

"Thank you, Hideki-sama," Kisshu said, bowing. "I appreciate your concern."

"Of course," Hideki said. "You all are free to go, I need to go talk with Yume."

"Can we go with them?" Miwa asked.

"Yuki, are you okay with that?" Hideki asked.

"Of course," Aunt Yuki said. "It's almost lunchtime, so I'll give them all something to eat."

"Thank you," Hideki said.

Yuki bowed, and Kisshu took Ichigo's hand. Then they all teleported home.

When they landed, Aunt Yuki said, "I'm going to go make lunch, but I've got a question. Moe, Miwa, does Ichigo have any allergies?"

"No, I don't think there's anything she's allergic to," Miwa said. "She's not a picky eater, either, but she hates vegetables."

"There were vegetables in the tarka I made last night; maybe that's changed due to the amnesia?" Aunt Yuki said.

"Maybe," Miwa said. "But you don't have to worry about allergies."

"Alright, thanks," Aunt Yuki said. "I'll go see what there is; why don't you go chat or something? I'll call you when it's ready."

"K, thanks," Kisshu said. To the girls he said, "Let's go to my room."

The girls nodded, and followed him to the room he and Ichigo shared. "So why do Pai and Taruto share a room and you have your own?" Moe asked.

Kisshu sighed and sat down, then said, "It's because even after Aunt Yuki and Uncle Hayako took me in, I wouldn't come out of my room. I didn't talk to anyone, and I refused to eat for about six months. They probably figured it was better than no one had to share with me, because I cried myself to sleep every night. My parents' funeral was the worst day of my life, because I saw it as the last time I would be near them. They meant everything to me, and it was the hardest thing in the world knowing that I would never see them again. Aunt Yuki and Uncle Hayako are wonderful, but it's still hard not having my real parents. Uncle Hayako is my dad's older brother, and Aunt Yuki and my mom were best friends. Pai and Taruto are technically my cousins, but we think of each other as brothers now."

"Wow…." the girls said.

"What were Ichigo's parents like?" Kisshu asked.

"For the first eleven years of her life they were pretty normal, despite her dad's insane overprotectiveness," Miwa said. "Her mom was really sweet and never grounded her- not that she was a troublesome kid. Moe and I were the troublesome ones."

"But when she turned twelve, things started going downhill, fast," Moe continued. "Her parents started leaving her home alone on weekends for a while, then switched to weeks, until they were only home about two days a month. At that point, Miwa and I started spending almost every night sleeping on Ichigo's bedroom floor, because she was crying herself to sleep every night. She never actually tried to kill herself, but once we found out about our powers and started training, we both connected ourselves to her because we could feel how depressed she was. Suicide was on her mind a lot these past few months, but she never actually tried to kill herself."

"Do you know why her parents did that?" Kisshu asked.

"My guess is that they didn't realize that having a child meant more than just leaving a bunch of money for the kid to spend on food," Miwa said. "Also, Ichigo was born nearly a month early, and for the first seven years of her life, her parents were stressing out over everything. Moe and I started protecting her the way we do because she was so fragile back then. As I'm sure you're aware, she got a lot stronger, but maybe the stress back then caused her parents to rethink having a kid. That's just a theory, though. Ichigo's parents love traveling, and according to her mom, they thought she wanted time alone."

"That seems unlikely, but I think they just suddenly realized that having a kid was a lot more challenging than they originally thought," Moe said. "Ichigo's always been very attached to having people around; being alone like that was killing her."

"Did they think I was a burden?" Ichigo asked sadly.

"To be honest, we're not sure WHAT they were thinking," Moe said. "We didn't go through their minds; we simply beat them up while scolding them. Maybe they're just jerks, or maybe they didn't read the parenting manual."

"Am I going to be a burden here?" Ichigo asked sadly.

"No, of course not," Kisshu said. "Aunt Yuki spent my whole life moaning about how she didn't have a daughter; she's ecstatic that you're living with us. She wanted Taruto to be a girl, and though she loves him, she's always wanted a daughter. Uncle Hayako's like that too. And parents on this planet stay with their kids no matter what. Don't worry about it, Koneko-chan."

There was a knock on the door, and Aunt Yuki called, "It's lunchtime!"

"We're coming," Kisshu called back. He got up and took Ichigo's hand, then went to the kitchen, followed by Moe and Miwa.

**Sorry it's so short, I'll try to have more out soon! **


	10. Mew Mew Koneko

**Lost and Found Chapter 10:**

**Mew Mew Koneko**

Aunt Yuki had made sandwiches, and Kisshu, Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa sat down to eat with her. "These are good," Miwa said.

"Thanks," Aunt Yuki said. She looked at Ichigo, who was picking at the sandwich, and asked, "Ichigo, are you okay?"

"Am I going to be a burden here too?" Ichigo asked gloomily.

"Of course not!" Aunt Yuki said. "What would give you that idea?"

"My real parents apparently thought I was a burden on them…." Ichigo said sadly.

"Then they're idiots, and they deserve being beaten up by Moe and Miwa," Aunt Yuki said firmly. "You'll never be a burden here, I promise." She came over and hugged Ichigo as she said, "I always wanted a daughter. Now I have one, and I'm very happy to have you here. Hayako's happy too. We're all happy to have you here, and I want you to remember that, 'kay?"

Ichigo looked slightly happier, and said, "Okay. Thanks, Aunt Yuki."

"You're welcome, sweetie," Aunt Yuki said with a smile. Ichigo smiled back and started eating her sandwich.

When they were all finished with lunch, Aunt Yuki said, "I'll do the dishes, why don't you go outside?"

"Okay!" Kisshu said happily. Before they could go anywhere, though, they heard banging on the door, and Kisshu ran to get it, followed by the girls. A boy a little older than Kisshu was standing there, and he said, "You've been called to meet with the Council, all four of you!"

"Thanks Kaito," Kisshu said. He took Ichigo's hand and teleported, followed by Moe and Miwa, to the Council meeting room. The whole Council was there, but Hideki was not.

As soon as they landed, Koni stood and said, "We called you here with some bad news."

"What is it?" Moe asked.

"Gimore Han escaped from the prison, and is most likely out to get Kisshu," Koni said. "We've got people out searching, and normally I'd send you out too, Kisshu. However, I'm worried that Han will try to get to you by kidnapping Ichigo, so I want you to train her how to fight."

"What is Han's weapon?" Kisshu asked.

"A sword with water abilities," Koni said.

Kisshu seemed to be thinking, then said, "I'll train Ichigo to fight with two swords, like I do. Her cat reflexes should be able to handle it. What level is Han?"

"Level 5," Koni said.

Kisshu thought again, then said, "And Ichigo in Mew form was on par with at least Level 5, if not 6. I think I can handle that."

"I had an idea," Moe said. "What if Pai changed Ichigo's pendant so that her weapon was like Kisshu's swords?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Koni said. "Go find him and tell him; I want to talk with Kisshu and Ichigo alone."

"Hai," Moe said. She and Miwa bowed and teleported out.

Koni sighed, and Kisshu looked at him warily. Koni looked back, and said, "Hideki-sama and I have been arguing lately. While the Council has decided that Moe and Miwa will be his successors, he's still extremely unhappy with me, and won't tell me why, except that he thinks I was totally out of line, nagging you to do something that would disrespect your late father. I have a feeling there's more to it than just me 'nagging', as he put it. Given the fact that he's spoken with you alone more than once, I'd like you to tell me what his second reason is, besides the nagging."

"Is it really my place to share Hideki-sama's thoughts with you if he hasn't done so himself?" Kisshu asked. "And if he finds out, won't that just lead to more disagreements between you and him?"

"Direct order, Kisshu," Koni said.

Kisshu sighed and said, "His other reason was that he understands my feelings. He wanted to go back to Earth and raise Moe and Miwa alongside Yume, not get dragged back here and be forced into being leader. While our motives were different, we both never wanted the position of leader. I consider myself lucky there was someone around to override the decision to make me the next leader; Hideki-sama didn't have that."

Koni and Kisshu both cringed when Hideki said from behind Kisshu, "Actually, Koni could have overridden the decisions my father made, but since my father was so hot-tempered, he decided to force me into being leader to save himself and the rest of the Council from annihilation or something."

"How long have you been here?" Koni asked.

"Since Miwa came and told me you were talking with Kisshu and Ichigo alone," Hideki said. "Pai should be back at his house by now to get Ichigo's pendant, by the way. Kisshu, you should go start teaching Ichigo sword work; Koni and I need to chat."

"Hai," Kisshu said, and teleported out.

When they landed in the main room of their house, Kisshu sighed, relieved. Aunt Yuki came in and said, "Good, you're home. How'd it go?"

"Hideki-sama is currently chewing Koni-sama out for ordering me to tell him why Hideki-sama was so insistent on not forcing me into being leader," Kisshu said. "Hideki-sama wanted me to come back and start teaching Ichigo sword work."

"Not in the house," Aunt Yuki said.

"I know," Kisshu said, taking Ichigo's hand again. "I'll take her to the ship." He teleported to a large room on the ship, which was filled with weaponry.

"This is a lot of weapons," Ichigo commented.

"Yup," Kisshu said. "Normally ships don't have this much, but since I was on the Earth mission, I was given a better-equipped ship." He walked over to a wall, and took a pair of swords off it, then came back to Ichigo. "See how these feel to you," he said.

Ichigo took the swords, one in each hand. Kisshu adjusted her grip, and she said, "These feel fine; they're not too heavy for me."

"Good," Kisshu said. "See how I adjusted the grip you had on them? That's the way they're meant to be held. You have to remember that, or using them will be hard."

Ichigo looked at her hands, but before she could respond, she started to glow.

Kissh watched as the glow enveloped Ichigo, and was startled when she called out, "Mew Mew Koneko! Metamorpho-SIS!"

The glow flashed a bit, and Kisshu shielded his eyes. When the flash faded, he looked at Ichigo. She looked very different. Her hair hadn't changed color, and was pulled into a ponytail that hung over her left shoulder, tied with a black ribbon. Two curls hung down, framing her face. Her eyes hadn't turned hot pink this time; instead they looked almost like Kisshu's, just a shade darker. Her cat ears hadn't changed at all.

She was wearing a pink crop top with three-quarter-length sleeves, and black fingerless gloves. She wore black leggings tucked into her dark pink lace-up boots. Her tail waved, and Kisshu noticed the bell was gone. Instead, there was a pink ribbon with black polka dots tied in a bow around her tail.

The swords in her hands were gone, but before Kisshu could ask where they were, Ichigo called out, "Neko Swords!"

The swords from before appeared in her hands, and Kisshu noticed she was gripping them correctly this time. They looked pretty different from the swords he had given her, though. Both the hilts were wrapped in black rawhide, which was threaded through with hot pink ribbons. The blades were the same as Kisshu's, but where his hilts had a blue oval jewel, Ichigo's had a pink heart-shaped jewel.

"Koneko-chan, you look great!" Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled happily. "Thanks Kish!" she said happily.

Mew Ichigo had vanished. In her place was Mew Koneko.

**I know it's really short, but I thought I'd get this in before I forgot my idea. I hope you like it!**


End file.
